You're My Sunshine
by jaseywantsthiseasy
Summary: "I do my best to entertain you, darling." ten little snippets from Magnus and Alec's life.


**Title:** You're My Sunshine

**Summary**: "I do my best to entertain you, darling."

**Pairing**: Malec  
**Author**: jaseywantsthiseasy  
**Warnings**: Flash-Fic, Collection  
**Disclaimer**: TMI is not mine..._yet_. The prompts used are from tumblr user kierensimon.  
**A/N**: Hello to my first english Malec! As usual, this is for my personal Magnus

**You're My Sunshine.**

**I** \\\ bad jokes.

"Alec?"

"Mh?"

"Knock knock."

A really long sigh. "Who is?"

"Tank!"

"...Tank who..?"

"You're welcome!"

A snort followed by a big laugh.

"That was sooo bad, Magnus!"

"I do my best to entertain you, darling."

**II** \\\ blankets.

Magnus loved sleeping with Alec. Not only in the sexual way, which happened quite often thank you very much, but just snuggling and smell each other scent or ask the other how his day was.

Only one thing bothered him, though: Alec was blanket-stealer. And a really, _really_ nasty one.

The warlock started to have two blankets in his bed because of his boyfriend, thinking that the problem would not exist in this way.

But the shadowhunter managed to steal the second one too.

**III** \\\ dinner.

"It looks awful."

"Maybe it's good, Magnus, don't sell yourself short!"

"Darling, it looks and smells awful, you don't need to pretend you want to taste it. Actually I'm worried if you're going to choke on it."

Alec scoffed. "You're being dramatic. I'm going to taste this soup and I know I'm going to love it."

"Actually, it's rice."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Is that-" Alec gulped. "Is that glitter on the surface?"

**IV** / it's awful, but it's ours.

When Magnus first heard the song, many years before, he utterly hated it. It was cheesy and repetitive and he just couldn't stand it.

He didn't hear it again until he started to date Alexander Lightwood, or better, he did actually hummed it.

He spelled the words between kisses, meaning every word of the song.  
_  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."_

**V** / but, first, let me take a selfie.

Isabelle learned the "don't-look-in-your-brother-phone" lesson in a very hard way.

She almost cooed at the many, cheesy selfies Alec had with Magnus, but then.

Then there was one particular selfie that caught her attention (later she wanted to forget this one so damn much).

They were on the bed, obviously shirtless; Alec was sleeping while Magnus grinned to the camera.

It was very sweet until she noticed the ropes around the warlock's wrist.

**VI** / are you calling me fat?

Alec was generally a lanky boy. He was muscolar, but not in a bulky way.

So it was natural that when he tried Magnus' pants he expected them to fit him. He was wrong.

He hopped on one leg just to raise them to the knees, but the pants refused to get any higher; Magnus tried really hard to not laugh at this sight.

The warlock was enveloped in Alec's big, old and warm hoodie and refused to get out of it while his boyfriend was stuck in his tight shirt and pants that didn't want to go up.

**VII** / totally inaccurate.

"That's not how you kill a demon."

"Alec, it's a movie made by mundanes. Of course they don't know how to kill a demon."

"But that's stupid and totally inaccurate."

Magnus snorted. "You're cute when you're pouting."

"I'm not pouting!"

"Hey, you two, shut up!" a man in the lower seats shouted.

Alec pouted.

**VIII** / escar-what?

"I can't believe you can't say it. Isn't your mother french?"

"Yeah, she is, but she only taught me a song, Magnus!"

Magnus grinned. "C'mon, say it with me. Es-car-got."

"Maybe it was better to go to Taki's. I can pronounce -almost- every dish there."

"I won't take you to Taki's for our anniversaries. Like ever."

Alec rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"There's still the problem that I can't understand a fucking word on this menu."

**IX** / go to bed, you're like a five years old.

Magnus and Alec had this tradition that every Friday night they would stay awake all night, cuddle and watch cartoons while eating cereals from the box (much to Jace's chagrin).

It began when the shadowhunter confessed that he didn't know what a Disney was. Magnus couldn't live with that.

**X** / you're an idiot but I love you so.

Introducing Alec to Harry Potter was a big, huge mistake. He said that Albus Dumbledore would beat him everytime.

"Are you even serious?!"

"No, I'm Alec."

Magnus didn't know if he was proud or annoyed: probably a bit of both.

"Stop being a sassy child and come here to kiss me before I pin you to this damn bed."


End file.
